Applejack's Love
Applejack's Love is a fanfiction story written by IHasApple. The description is "Applejack has worked hard her whole life. She has family and friends alike to love. She never felt the need to have anything beyond that simple life. That is, until she met a certain cyan pegasus." Summary The story is told in third-person limited from Applejack's point of view. It starts off with Rainbow Dash asking Applejack out to dinner. Applejack nervously agrees because she has a secret crush on RD, and is pleasantly surprised that the feelings are mutual. Or so she thought. Rainbow Dash forgot to explain that all of their other friends were going to be there, and it wasn't a romantic date with Applejack, but a celebration for Rarity's successful business. An upset Applejack tries to drink off her feelings, but a really drunk Rainbow Dash goes up to her and starts complaining about a colt who challenged her to a race then tried to ask her out after he lost. She also mentioned how he had challenged her and didn't put up enough fight, so she turned him down. The next day Applejack found Fluttershy on the farm. She realized Fluttershy was in love, and tried to question her about it so she could open up about her crush on Rainbow Dash. But Applejack's excitement faded when she realized that Fluttershy's special somepony was Big Macintosh. She questioned Big Mac and Fluttershy about their relationship, and they told the whole story. Big Macintosh would knock on Fluttershy's door and leave a rose for her before she could see who it was. With help from her animal friends, she was able to open the door on time to discover Big MacIntosh at her door. He confessed his love for her, and they were together ever since. Rainbow Dash asked Applejack if the rumors about Fluttershy and Big Mac were true, much to Applejack's annoyance. She told the whole story, and Rainbow Dash said that she thought it was hilarious. She told Applejack that she was happy for them, but didn't agree with Big Mac's method of being sneaky. She told AJ "Well, if he liked her, he shoulda just told her!" Applejack concluded that she should be up front about her feelings and invite Rainbow Dash to a date. Applejack set up a picnic dinner around the time of a sunset, and packed an applepie that she would eat with Rainbow Dash before she confessed her crush. Rainbow Dash arrived late and accidentaly ruined the picnic set up that Applejack had prepared, but Applejack was just happy that she showed up. After eating the pie, Rainbow Dash asked where the rest of the friends were. Applejack mentioned awkwardly that she never invited them, so it was just her and Rainbow Dash. They tried to make small talk, but eventually Rainbow Dash got fed up and demanded an explanation. Applejack confessed her love in a speech talking about how Rainbow Dash makes her feel. The speech made Rainbow Dash angry because it reminded her of the many ponies from her past who always assumed she was a lesbian. She yelled that she wasn't "like Applejack" and never would be, and flew away leaving Applejack alone to cry. That night Applejack has a dream that Rainbow Dash visited her to apologize and say goodbye, since they weren't going to be as close anymore. Rainbow Dash assured Applejack that they could still be friends, and the only way they would stop being friends is on Applejack's consciense. Applejack concludes that she knows she has her other friends and family to help her, but no one could replace the empty part of her heart that was left by Rainbow Dash. External links *TVTropes page Category:Fan fiction